wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z ziemi na księżyc/11
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Z ziemi na księżyc Floryda i Texas. Pozostała jeszcze jedna kwestya do rozstrzygnięcia: trzeba było obrać miejsce stosowne do wykonania przedsięwzięcia. Polecenia obserwatoryum w Cambridge kazały zwrócić armatę do horyzontu pionowo, tj. ku zenitowi, z tego powodu, ponieważ księżyc posuwa się ku zenitowi tylko między stopniem 0 a 28°, czyli innemi słowy, ponieważ księżyc nachyla się do ziemi najwięcej 28 stopni. Trzeba zatem dokładnie oznaczyć punkt, w którym najkorzystniej ustawić ogromną kolumbiadę. Dwudziestego października odbyło się w Gun-klubie ogólne zgromadzenie naukowe. Barbicane przyniósł dokładną mapę Stanów Zjednoczonych, Belltroppa. J. T. Maston nie dał jej nawet rozłożyć, tylko zażądawszy głosu, zagaił posiedzenie temi słowy: – Zacni koledzy! kwestya, którą dziś zająć się mamy, ma doniosłość prawdziwie narodową; ona nam dostarczy sposobności spełnienia wielkiego aktu patryotycznego. Członkowie Gun-klubu spojrzeli na siebie, nie pojmując celu słów mowcy. – Żaden z was nie zechce ubliżyć własnej ojczyźnie; prawnie też może kraj żądać, by wielką armatę Gun-klubu ustawiono w granicach Stanów Zjednoczonych. W takim tedy razie… – Dobry Mastonie… – przerwał prezydent. – Ależ pozwól mi rozwinąć mą myśl – zawołał mowca. W takim tedy razie – mówił dalej – musimy wybrać miejsce dosyć blizko równika, aby przedsięwzięcie się udało. – Pozwólże – rzekł Barbicane. – Proszę o wolność dyskusyi – zareplikował burzliwy J. T. Maston. Nie odstąpię od tego! Miejsce, zkąd naszą sławną kulę wyrzucić mamy, do Unii należeć musi! – A naturalnie! – odezwało się kilku członków. – A zatem, ponieważ nasze granice nie są dość rozlegle, na południu zaś Ocean nieprzystępną zaporę tworzy, odpowiedniego więc miejsca po za granicami Stanów Zjednoczonych szukać musimy, wnoszę wydanie wojny Meksykowi! – Broń Boże! nie! – zabrzmiało ze wszystkich stron. – Nie? – powtórzył J. T. Maston – to słowo mię zadziwia, tem bardziej, że je teraz tu słyszę. – Ależ pozwól… – Nigdy! przenigdy! – krzyczał zapalony mowca – pierwej czy później do wojny przyjść musi, ja jestem za tem, aby dziś wybuchła. – Mastonie! – zawołał grzmiąco Barbicane – odbieram ci głos. Maston chciał jeszcze coś przemówić, ale kilku kolegów nie dopuściło do tego. – Przyznaję – zaczął Barbicane – że nie powinniśmy gdzieindziej, jak na ziemi Stanów Zjednoczonych ustawić armatę, i gdyby mój niecierpliwy przyjaciel dał był sobie powiedzieć, gdyby był raz tylko spojrzał na mapę, byłby się przekonał, że wcale nie potrzeba wydawać wojny naszym sąsiadom, ponieważ granice Stanów Zjednoczonych sięgają i po 28 stopień. Proszę zobaczyć, mamy na zawołanie cały wschód Texas i Florydy. J. T. Maston nie przeszkadzał, ale i nie bez żalu dał się przekonać. Uchwalono nareszcie, że kolumbiadę ustawi się albo w Texas, albo we Florydzie. Teraz dopiero rozstrzygnięcie „gdzie?” musiało wywołać nie do opisania współzawodnictwo pojedynczych miast tych dwóch krajów. Dwudziesta ósma paralela, dotykając brzegów Ameryki, przecina półwysep Florydy i dzieli go na dwie prawie równe części. Następnie dochodząc do cieśniny meksykańskiej, ciągnie się łukiem, utworzonym brzegami Alabamy, Mississippi i Louisianny. Potem dochodzi do Texas, przecinając kawał jego ziemi, zwraca się ku Meksykowi, przechodzi Sonore, omija Starą Kalifornię i gubi się w Oceanie spokojnym. Pozostają zatem tylko części Teksas i Florydy, położone wewnątrz podanych przez obserwatoryum Cambridge równoległych. Południowa część Florydy nie ma miast większych. Jeży się tylko wysokiemi warowniami, wzniesionemi przeciw napadom Indyan. Jedno tylko miasto Tampe-Town mogłoby wystąpić w tej sprawie i rościć sobie prawa dla korzystnego położenia swego. W Texas za to mamy wiele miast znaczniejszych: Corpus Christi i inne miasta, położone nad Rio Bravo-Loredo, Comalites, San Ignatio, potem Web, Roma, Rio Grand-City, Starr, Edinburg, Hidalgo, Santa Rita, El Pauda, Brownsville, Cameron, przedstawiają silny zastęp przeciw roszczeniu Florydy. Zaraz też po ogłoszeniu tej uchwały, przybyły deputacye z Texas i Florydy i niepokoiły swemi reklamacyami Barbicana, jakoteż innych członków, większy wpływ w Gun-klubie wywierających. Jak niegdyś siedm miast Grecyi dobijało się o honor miejsca urodzenia Homera, tak dziś dwa sąsiednie państwa o mało się nie pobiły dla jednej armaty. Przechadzali się też ci „bracia dzicy” zbrojno po ulicach miasta. Przy każdem spotkaniu można było spodziewać się zaczepki, która przykre mogła pociągnąć za sobą skutki, gdyby Barbicane ostrożnością i zręcznością nie był zapobiegł złemu. Zdania dzienników były jak zwykle podzielone. Niektóre, jak New York-Herald i Tribune, trzymały stronę Texas, Times i American Review głosowały za deputacyą Florydy. Członkowie Gun-klubu nie wiedzieli, czego się trzymać. Texas wyjechały z wyliczaniem 26 hrabstw, na dowód większego znaczenia, na co wnet odpowiedziała Floryda, że 12 hrabstw florydzkich w państwie 6 razy mniejszem, więcej znaczy, jak tamtych 26. Texas chełpiło się cyfrą trzykroć stu tysięcy mieszkańców – Floryda wykazywała, że mniejsza posiadając 56.000 mieszkańców, jest bardziej zaludnioną, przyczem zarzucała Texas, że panująca tam zaraza rokrocznie kilka tysięcy ludności wydzierała. Zarzuty te były słuszne. Ze swej strony odpowiadał Texas, że wcale Floryda nie powinna zarzucać mu zarazy, i że tem bardziej wyrzucaniem słabości innym krajom, nierozsądnie demaskuje swoje słabe strony; posiadając stałą chorobę: vomito negro, nie powinna tej kwestyi naruszać. Następnie dodawali Texanie w dzienniku New York Herald, że wypada mieć wzgląd na kraj, gdzie najlepsza rośnie bawełna, który produkuje najpiękniejsze dęby do budowy okrętów, kraj, który posiada pyszne kopalnie węgla i żelaza, które wydaje 50% czystego kruszcu. Na to odpowiadał American Review, że ziemia Florydy wprawdzie nie bogata, ale podaje korzystniejsze warunki do wylania kolumbiady, gdyż składa się z piasku i gliny. – Lecz żeby przystąpić do lania, trzeba pierwej dostać się do tego kraju – odpowiadali Texanie – a komunikacya z Florydą jest bardzo trudną; gdy przeciwnie Texas ofiarowuje zatokę Galveston, 14 mil obwodu mającą, która może pomieścić flotę całego świata. – Zgoda! – dorzucały dzienniki Florydy – wy ofiarujecie zatokę Galveston, położoną w 29 stopniu; czyż nie mamy zatoki Espirito santo, w samej 28 równoległej, którą mogłyby okręty wprost do Tampe-Town przybywać? – Ładna zatoka! – odpowiedział Texas– prawie na poły zamulona! – Wy sami zamuleni! – krzyczeli Florydowie. Jeszcze gotów kto pomyśleć, że jesteśmy krajem dzikich. – Nie inaczej! Seminole pokazują się jeszcze na waszych polach! – A u was czy wszyscy już ucywilizowani? Kłótnie te trwały od kilku dni, kiedy Florydanie postanowili z innej strony uderzyć na przeciwników, i jednego pięknego poranku wystąpił Times z twierdzeniem, że przedsięwzięcie, jako czysto amerykańskie, nie może się odbyć w innem miejscu, jak tylko na ziemi „amerykańskiej”. Takie słowa oburzyły Texanów. – Amerykańskie! – wołali – cóż to? czy my co gorszego od was? nie równocześnie przystąpiły Texas i Floryda do unii w r. 1840? – Bez wątpienia – odpowiedział Times – ale my należymy do Ameryki od roku 1820. – Wierzę bardzo – odrzekła Trybuna – będąc Hiszpanami czy Anglikami przez dwieście lat, zaprzedano was Stanom Zjednoczonym za pięć milionów dolarów. – Cóż to ma do rzeczy? czy mamy się tego wstydzić? nie kupiliśmy w r. 1803 Louisiany od Napoleona za szesnaście milionów dolarów? – To hańba! – odpowiadali deputowani Texas – tak nędzny kawałek ziemi jak Floryda, ma się stawiać na równi z Texas, który nie zaprzedaniem, ale własnemi siłami dobił się niezawisłości, który wyrugował Meksykanów 2go marca r. 1836, ogłosił federacyjną republikę po odniesionem zwycięztwie nad Samuelem Hustonem u brzegów San Jacinto, i przystąpił dobrowolnie do Stanów zjednoczonych Ameryki? – Tak, ale z bojaźni przed Meksykiem – odpowiedzieli Florydanie. Od chwili rzucenia tego zarzutu, sprawa tem nieznośniejszą się stała. Cały dzień tylko kłótnie tych dwóch partyi słychać było na ulicach Baltimore. Prezydent Barbicane nie wiedział, co począć. Noty, dokumenta, listy, wielkiemi masami zasypywały dom jego. Po którejże stronie ma on stanąć? Pod względem właściwości ziemi, łatwości komunikacyjnej i transportu, szansę tych dwóch państw były zupełnie równe, a zdanie polityczne nie mogło tu mieć miejsca. Tym długo już trwającym zawikłaniom postanowił Barbicane koniec położyć. Zwołał kolegów i podał im następujący rozsądny wniosek: „Zważywszy, że obecne zajścia między Florydą a Texas powtórzą się potem między pojedyńczemi miastami wybranego kraju, że Texas posiada jedenaście miast o warunkach wymaganych, które naturalnie ubijałyby się o zaszczyt wykonania przedsięwzięcia, i sprowadziłyby nam nowych nieprzyjaciół, gdy tymczasem Floryda nie posiada tylko jedno miasto, przemawiam za Florydą i Tampe Town.” Ten wniosek przyjęty, podany do publicznej wiadomości, oburzył Texanów do najwyższego stopnia. Wpadłszy w nieopisany gniew, zwrócili osobiste prowokacye przeciw pojedynczym członkom Gun-klubu. Zwierzchność Baltimore musiała wreszcie stanąć po jednej stronie, co spowodowało odesłanie Texanów osobnym pociągiem do domu przeciw ich woli i pomimo oporu. A jednak chociaż tak nagle miasto opuścić musieli, znaleźli jeszcze dosyć czasu, ażeby bodaj naostatek sarkazmem dotknąć. Przemówki tyczyły się szerokości położenia Florydy, która nie wytrzyma wystrzału i za pierwszym hukiem działa się rozsypie. – Dobrze, niech się rozsypie – odpowiedzieli lakonicznie Florydanie, dumni ze zwycięztwa.